Masaya no Mezame
by Scarlett Rose Assassin
Summary: Kino Masaya is a professional murderer. But she doesn't know it. She can barely remember her past, save remembering assasinations. Is she a friend or foe? Only Michiru will be able to find out.


Masaya no Mezame: Masaya's Awakening

By: kOnEkO-cHaN

Rating: R

Email- who cares? j/k tenouharuka13@yahoo.com

Note: If you like gore and war (hey, I rhymed!) you'll like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Michiru, Haruka, Minako, or Makoto (brief talk about her). They are Takeuchi Naoko's creations. But I **do** own Masaya, she is my fantasy character.

Chapter 1

Her body banged into another trash can, her head into one of the concrete walls of the closed-in alley. Blood ran down her face and lips, washing away with the rain that fell from the cloudy sky.

"This is all your fault, Ma-chan!" One of the bullies cried.

Only her old boyfriend called her that. The one that betrayed her. The one that everyone claimed she murdered. The one she loved and trusted, but almost killed her in return.

Fury sparkled in her red eyes. She got up to her feet. "No one can call me that. My name is Masaya. Get used to it."

"And if we don't," Another of the four bullies mocked.

"Masaya or else." She said firmly and quietly.

"Or else what?" The leader of the pack smirked, throwing a punch at her.

Masaya relaxed as the attack hit her in the stomach. She fell into a pile mixed with trash cans, lids, and garbage. Struggling to get up, her eyes widened. Something glistened in the hands of the leader. Something covered in dirt and God knows what else.

"You killed Tasuki, and now we're gonna get you as close to death as possible." He brought the object over his head and up into the little light there in the dingy alley.

A short, crooked, old dagger laid in his hand, covered with rust and bits of food.

"Feel the burn, Ma-chan!" He cried, forcing the dagger into Masaya's body.

A shrill cry echoed throughout the neighborhood.

~~~

She dragged her sopping wet body into her apartment. She found, in her mailbox, there was a letter.

"They know where I live." She murmured.

It was a threat letter, saying all those mean words and lies. Plus, a note at the bottom, saying that there'd be a hunt-and she was the prey.

"I don't care!" She shouted, ripping the letter to shreds. Blood escaped her wounds on her arms, staining her no-longer-white T-shirt. She looked at her blue jeans, stained with blood and patches of material missing.

"Great! Now I need 4 pairs of jeans!" She complained. She sighed, flopping back on her couch. Her bangs, pasted wet on her face, dripped of water. She lifted her blue hair off her face, and spoke out loud. "How'd I get into this? _I_ don't remember killing Tasuki. _He_ wanted to kill me. Besides, Kino Masaya is not a killer." She leaned forward, resting her head in her wet palms. "Kino is a common last name. Masaya isn't even that common for a boy's first name! I don't know…"

A soft knock came from outside Masaya's door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Minako-chan." A voice whispered.

Masaya smiled. "You know I don't lock my door. Come in."

Minako entered a dozen of violets in hand, a grin on her face. "I brought your fav flowers!" Her happy light blue eyes suddenly lost their gladness. Her mouth hung open, the flowers dropping from her hands. "Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?" She gasped, anger hidden in her question.

"Some gang jumped me. No biggie." Masaya lied. She didn't know exactly who these bullies were, but she knew that the leader wanted to kill her because he thought she killed Tasuki.

"Are you sure? Those cuts could be infected." Minako informed.

"Minako, I'm 15 years old. You and I both know that I don't have enough money to go to any doctor."

Minako sat down next to Masaya and rubbed her hand lightly over Masaya's scars on her arms.

Masaya winced, flashes of pain running throughout her body.

"What happened to your shirt?" Minako grabbed Masaya's bloodstained used-to-be-white shirt.

Masaya whimpered slightly, feeling Minako's hand rub up against her hidden gash. "It's just stained from blood that came from my arms, face, and neck."

"Are you sure you don't have any scratches under there?" She slightly lifted Masaya's shirt.

Masaya pulled its down quickly. "Positive."

Minako was worried, and it showed on her face. "Well, I guess I'll go." She murmured.

Masaya shrugged the look off. "Okay,"

Minako's hands firmly grasped Masaya's right hand. "I'm here for you, if you get hurt."

Masaya glanced at Minako's face, full of worry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Mina-chan. I'll be fine." Masaya patted her friend's back.

Minako stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll tell your sister that you said hi!" She said.

Masaya smirked. "You know I don't have a sister!"

"I know," Minako grinned, blowing a kiss.

Masaya blew one back as the door closed.

***

"There goes the bitch, Ma-chan," An arrogant girl said as Masaya walked by.

The tall, indigo-haired girl had changed her clothes, wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt, black leather jeans, and a black leather jacket. The gray, cloudy sky told her that it would rain the purpose of leather.

Her black boots clicked while she walked.

"Hey Ma-bitch." A boy nearby smirked, "Watch out behind you."

Masaya turned her head, only to feel two feet fly into her back, pushing her to the ground.

She jumped up quickly. "What now?"

"We just felt like beating you again, since we got nothing better to do!" The leader of the bullies cackled. He and the other three brutes surrounded Masaya.

The shortest one elbowed her in her back, making her fall into the tallest one's arms. He brutally pushed her into the fat one's hands, who pushed her into the leader's arms. The leader punched Masaya in her stomach, right where the gash was deepest.

Masaya's eyes turned green, and she began to fight back. She kicked the leader in his shins, making him fall to the ground. She dashed over to the short one and punched him square in the forehead, knocking him out. Masaya then kicked the tallest bully "where it counts", then did a front flip and kicked him in his throat and chin.

"Now you're all that's left, Fatso," She sneered at the last bully.

The leader regained his strength, sat up, brought out a gun, and fired it.

Masaya screamed, and fell to the pavement.

"Oh my God! What did you do to her?" A voice cried.

A figure ran over to the fainted Masaya.

"Hold on, girl. Stay alive." The same voice whispered.

Masaya wearily looked up at the person who came to rescue her. The only thing she could see were deep blue eyes, and a worried face surrounded by aquamarine curls. She was then overcome by darkness.

~~~

Well? Didja like? Didja not like? TELL ME!!!


End file.
